Deux Soeurs
by Shade Alseide
Summary: L'histoire de Naria et Eriya, racontée par Naria...
1. Chapter 1

J'ai retrouvé le début de cette fic que j'avais commencée en 2003, consacrée à Naria et Eriya. Voyant l'inspiration me revenir, j'ai décidé de la continuer... N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

* * *

**Deux Soeurs**

**Prologue**

Avant même de naître, notre destinée était toute tracée. Une destinée de souffrance, d'asservissement, et de lutte...

La destinée que notre peuple a toujours connue depuis que ce monde est monde.

Dès notre plus jeune, nous y avons été préparées. Nos parents nous ont appris à accepter notre sort, comme leurs parents avant eux. Sans rechigner. Sans chercher à se rebeller contre ceux qui nous maintenaient en esclavage.

Les êtres humains étaient nos maîtres. Et comme nous n'étions ni tout à fait humains, ni tout à fait animaux, et que nous étions moins nombreux qu'eux, nous devions les servir.

Telle était la logique de ce monde.

Notre destin était tout tracé... un destin sans bonheur. Un destin sans liberté.

En un mot, un destin de malchance.

Mais la vie réserve parfois des surprises heureuses, même à ceux que tout espoir semble avoir quitté.

Nous avons eu cette Chance. La chance de pouvoir devenir autre chose que des esclaves. La chance de pouvoir enfin prendre en main notre destin...

Oui, nous avons eu de la Chance. Beaucoup de Chance.

Car le Destin a mis un Ange sur notre route...


	2. Chapter 2

**Deux Soeurs**

**Chapitre 1 : Beruberu et Narunaru**

- Beruberu ! Narunaru !

La voix de mère résonnait telle un écho lointain à travers la forêt qui bordait les montagnes de Floresta, à la frontière du royaume d'Astria.

Elle s'inquiétait toujours lorsque nous nous éloignons trop de la maison, et nous, dans notre insouciance d'enfant, nous explorions les environs, poussant chaque jour un peu plus loin les frontières de notre univers connu.

Pour nous, tout cela n'était qu'un jeu. Nous n'avions pas conscience du danger.

De nombreuses menaces planaient pourtant sur notre village, et sur notre peuple. Des prédateurs redoutables et sournois, qui hantaient les contes pour enfants cruels dont nous berçaient les aînés à la tombée de la nuit, autour du feu.

On les appelaient les _hommes_.

Beruberu et moi nous les haïssions et nous les craignions, au moins autant qu'ils nous haïssaient et nous craignaient. Ils étaient apparus dans nos montagnes quelques siècles auparavant, bien après nous, et aussitôt, ils s'étaient comportés comme si elles leur appartenaient. Ils avaient construit des villages, et nous avaient réduits en esclavage, nous les peuples hybrides de Gaïa. Nous qui n'étions ni tout à fait humains, ni tout à fait animaux. Ils nous considéraient comme une sous-race, qui ne méritait pas d'être traitée en égal de la leur, simplement parce que nous étions différents d'eux.

Certains peuples hybrides ont bien tenté de se révolter, mais toute résistance avait été sévèrement réprimée. Les peuples qui s'étaient rebellés, avaient été massacrés. Alors, plus personne n'osait émettre la moindre objection. Nous nous sommes résignés à n'être que des esclaves au service des humains.

Dans notre village, la plupart des jeunes filles qui atteignaient l'âge de l'adolescence, étaient vendues à de riches familles de Pallas, afin d'y servir comme bonne. Parfois, même, elles étaient vendues alors qu'elles n'étaient que des enfants, pour devenir les « animaux de compagnie » de riches enfants humains. Cela ne choquait plus personne, et les familles hybrides étaient si pauvres et leur existence si misérable qu'elles finissaient par l'accepter, en se disant que leurs enfants vivraient mieux chez des humains. Au moins, ils y étaient nourris. Et avec un peu de chance, ils seraient bien traités.

De toute façon, il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative.

Nous savions, ma sœur et moi, que c'était le destin qui nous attendait.

Mais pour l'instant, nous n'avions que 8 ans. Tout cela nous paraissait lointain, irréel. La seule chose qui nous intéressait, c'était de découvrir le vaste monde qui s'étendait par-delà les limites de notre village.

Mais nous n'allions jamais très loin. Nous nous contentions de rôder à proximité du village humain le plus proche, sans jamais nous approchez suffisamment pour apercevoir ses habitants. La seule ivresse du danger et de l'interdit nous suffisait. Nous nous approchions à pas de loup, et à peine avions nous posé un pied sur leur territoire, délimité par un symbolique arbre décharné, que nous déguerpissions en riant à travers la forêt.

* * *

- Vous y êtes encore allées, n'est-ce-pas ?

Mère se tenait face à nous, les moustaches hérissées de colère.

- Mais non, mère, nous ne nous sommes pas éloignées du village, je te jure… mentis-je, tandis que Beruberu regardait le sol d'un air coupable.

- Ne mentez pas ! Vous sentez l'humain !

Son flair était redoutable. Nous fûmes privées de souper, et consignées dans un coin de la hutte familiale.

Je me souviens encore de l'odeur de notre hutte. Ce mélange de paille et de terre humide, si réconfortant et si familier, qui constituait notre univers. Je me souviens de notre mère, qui faisait cuire des racines dans le feu, tandis que notre père la regardait, attendri.

Mais ce soir-là, son regard était sévère, et je le compris plus tard, inquiet.

- Votre mère a raison de vous punir, vous ne devriez pas traîner près du village des humains… Ce n'est pas un jeu !

Il nous raconta ces histoires qui circulaient depuis quelques temps à travers la montagne. Une tribu d'hommes-chats aurait été massacrée, sans aucune raison apparente, par des humains. Ils appelaient ça des « parties de chasse ».

Ils nous chassaient, comme on chasse des animaux, juste pour s'amuser.

C'était le nouveau sport à la mode.

- Oui, mais nous, fit Beruberu non sans fierté, nous sommes des hommes-léopards, ils ont peur de nous ! Nous avons des griffes et des crocs pour nous défendre !

- Oui, renchéris-je, et nous sommes plus rapides ! Jamais ils ne pourront nous attraper !

Père sourit, bien malgré lui.

- Puissiez-vous avoir raison, mes filles… En attendant, je me demande si vous ne seriez pas plus en sécurité dans une maison…

Le regard de notre mère se mortifia. Etre en sécurité dans une « maison », cela signifiait être vendues à une famille humaine.

- Au moins, vous seriez à l'abri de ses sauvages…

Un long silence s'ensuivit. Mère nous tendit deux écuelles pleines de racines cuites.

- Mangez, mes chéries… avant que ça refroidisse…

Beruberu et moi échangeâmes un regard surpris. Jamais encore Mère n'avait levé une punition.

Nous étions trop jeunes pour comprendre ce que cela signifiait.

Maintenant, je sais qu'elle avait pris à ce moment précis une grave décision.

Nous vendre, pour notre propre sécurité…

Mais elle n'eut jamais à mettre à exécution cette déchirante mesure.

Le destin en avait décidé autrement.

* * *

Cela se passa alors que nous dormions. Mes souvenirs restent flous. Ce ne sont que des flashs, qui me reviennent parfois, sous formes de cauchemars… d'horribles cauchemars que rien ne pourra jamais effacer.

Un vaste trou noir. Le silence de la nuit, entrecoupé de cris d'oiseaux, et du sifflement du vent à travers la montagne.

Puis, tout à coup, les _voix_.

Les voix des hommes à travers la forêt.

De plus en plus proches.

Mes oreilles se dressèrent. Le temps d'un souffle, et toute la famille s'était réveillée, aux abois.

La peur envahit la hutte, impalpable, invisible.

- Beruberu, Narunaru, cria ma mère, cachez-vous !

Mère souleva une couverture posée dans un coin de la pièce. Un trou avait été creusé en-dessous, assez grand pour ma sœur et moi.

Nos parents avaient tout prévu. Ils savaient que cela finirait par arriver.

- Mais, mère, protestai-je, les larmes aux yeux, et vous ?

- Ne t'occupes pas de nous, nous saurons nous défendre…

Sa voix tremblait. Elle nous poussa à l'intérieur du trou, et le recouvrit de la couverture.

A nouveau, le trou noir. L'odeur étouffante de la terre. L'humidité. La respiration de Beruberu.

Les voix se faisaient de plus en plus proches, menaçantes.

Je me blottis contre ma sœur, et fermai les yeux.

Il y eut un immense fracas. Des dizaines de pas martelèrent le sol au-dessus de nous.

_Ils_ étaient là.


	3. Chapter 3

2. Une Partie de Chasse

_Pourquoi ?_

Cette question m'a longtemps hantée, sans que je puisse y trouver une réponse satisfaisante. Sans que je puisse y répondre autrement que par la colère, la haine et le désir de vengeance.

Pourquoi devions-nous nous cacher dans notre propre hutte ? Pourquoi ces hommes étaient-ils entrés chez nous en pleine nuit ?

J'entends encore les cris de notre mère. Le fracas d'un corps qui tombe. Les bruits d'une lutte. Les hurlements des hommes blessés par les griffes de notre père.

Beruberu et moi ne comprenions rien de ce qui se passait, mis à part le fait que nos parents se battaient, et qu'ils le faisaient pour nous protéger, nous.

- Naru… siffla Beruberu dans mon oreille. J'ai peur...

Elle tremblait. Je la pris dans mes bras. Nos parents m'avaient toujours considérée comme l'aînée, comme celle qui devait veiller sur sa petite sœur, bien que nous soyons jumelles. J'avais toujours été plus posée et plus mature que Beruberu, plus consciente de ce qui se tramait dans le monde des adultes.

Je pressentais qu'après cette nuit, plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant.

Mais je me sentais impuissante. Je ne pouvais rien faire pour empêcher ce qui se passait. Je n'étais même pas capable de la rassurer.

Alors je fis ce que tout le monde fait dans ces cas-là… je pleurai.

Au-dessus de nos têtes, le fracas avait cessé.

Un horrible silence s'abattit alors sur nous.

Un silence qui ne devait plus jamais cesser…

* * *

Combien de temps sommes-nous restées ainsi, enterrées vivantes sous notre propre hutte, paralysées par la peur, à respirer la terre humide et la poussière… avec pour seule chaleur celle de nos pauvres petits corps tremblants ?

Je guettais un bruit, quelque chose de familier, de rassurant… une voix, qui m'aurait crié que je pouvais sortir, que tout allait bien, que les méchants hommes étaient partis, et que tout cela n'était qu'un affreux cauchemar.

Mais rien ne vint.

Nous étions seules.

- Naru… murmura Beruberu. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Sa voix était effrayée. Même si je ne pouvais pas voir son visage dans l'obscurité, je sentis le poids de ses grands yeux braqués sur moi, comme si j'avais réponse à tout, comme si désormais, j'étais son unique guide.

- Je ne sais pas… fis-je. Mère et père ont dit qu'on devait rester cachées… On va attendre…

Je fus incapable de finir ma phrase. C'était absurde. Attendre quoi ? Attendre qui ?

C'est alors qu'une odeur me fit dresser les oreilles sur la tête.

Une chaleur étouffante s'écrasait lentement autour de nous. Une chaleur que je venais juste de percevoir.

Une panique indescriptible grimpa en moi.

Le feu. Je venais de reconnaître l'odeur du feu.

* * *

- Sortons d'ici ! Vite ! criai-je en poussant Beruberu hors du trou.

Elle s'agrippa contre les parois de terre et commença à grimper vers la sortie. D'un geste, je dégageais la couverture qui nous recouvrait.

J'inspirai une bouffée de chaleur mêlée de fumée et de poussière. A côté de moi, Beruberu toussa.

Autour de nous, c'était l'apocalypse. La hutte était en feu. Les flammes dévoraient les paillasses qui nous servaient de lit, grignotaient les restes de notre repas, avalaient tout ce qui restait de notre vie. Tout ce qui nous était familier.

J'appliquais une main sur mon visage, et saisit la main de ma sœur. Il fallait faire vite. Du regard, je cherchai une brèche, un endroit où nous aurions pu nous faufiler jusqu'à la sortie. La chaleur devenait insoutenable. Une flamme s'éleva devant nous. Nous fîmes un bond en arrière, puis je décidai de m'élancer, sans réfléchir à travers les flammes, Beruberu cramponnée à mon bras.

Je voulais croire en notre chance. Je voulais croire que le destin ne nous avait pas abandonnées.

Lorsque nous atteignîmes la sortie, nous étions toujours vivantes.

* * *

Un vent glacial nous accueillit. Un vent qui caressa et éveilla à la fois les brûlures causées par le feu.

Mais nous n'eûmes pas le temps de nous apercevoir de notre douleur.

Un spectacle plus horrible encore nous attendait.

Le village était en feu. Partout, des flammes s'élevaient jusqu'aux nuages, colorant le ciel d'un rouge de fin du monde.

Et au milieu d'elles, les silhouettes des hommes dansaient, pareils à des démons.

Instinctivement, nous nous cachâmes derrière un buisson, de peur d'être vues.

Les hommes dansaient. Leurs visages étaient hideux. Leurs bouches déformées par la haine et la cruauté riaient, et leurs rires résonnaient à travers toute la forêt.

Pourquoi… 

Pourquoi riaient-ils, alors que notre village était en feu ? Pourquoi riaient-ils, alors que nous n'avions plus de maison ?

Je cherchais du regard une silhouette, un visage familier dans ce paysage infernal.

Et je finis par le trouver.

A côté de moi, Beruberu hurla.

Je ne parvins pas à émettre le moindre cri. C'était comme si rien ne pouvait sortir de mon corps. Rien qui puisse exprimer ce que je ressentais à ce moment précis.

Là, à quelques mètres de nous, se trouvaient Mère et Père.

Empalés contre un arbre, leurs regards étaient vides et fixaient le ciel.

* * *

Pourquoi…

Pourquoi les hommes avaient-ils tués nos parents ? Pourquoi riaient-ils ?

Des mots à l'accent étrange me parvinrent. Des bribes dénuées de sens, et emplies de haine.

- A présent, ces animaux n'infesteront plus nos montagnes !

Un grand homme blond se détacha des flammes. On aurait dit un ogre, un géant.

- Il en reste encore deux… deux petites… Je les ai souvent vues traîner autour du village… Elles ne peuvent pas être loin ! Trouvez-les !

Le premier sentiment qui me traversa l'esprit à cet instant précis, fut la vengeance. J'avais envie de lui sauter à la gorge, de lui faire du mal, de lui faire subir le même sort qu'il avait infligé à mes parents…

Mais une petite voix au fond de moi, qui ressemblait à celle de ma mère, me souffla, douce et apaisante :

_Fuis… cache-toi… Protège ta sœur…_

Alors, je pris la main de Beruberu, et m'enfonçai à travers la forêt.

Nous n'étions plus que deux ombres. Deux ombres dans la nuit.

Seules.

* * *

Où aller, quand on n'a nulle part où trouver refuge ? Où aller, quand tout ce qui nous entoure paraît hostile ?

Ces montagnes dans lesquelles j'avais grandi, me donnaient l'impression de m'avoir trahie. Elles me semblaient menaçantes à présent. Elles s'étaient liguées avec les hommes, contre nous. Les dieux qui l'habitaient nous avaient abandonnées. Ils nous tournaient le dos.

Nous courrions à travers les roches abruptes, nous courrions sans savoir où nous allions, jusqu'à en oublier ce que nous fuyions. Jusqu'à ce que notre cerveau ne soit plus qu'un vaste gouffre, vidé de tout. Sans fond. Comme celui que nous étions en train de longer.

Au loin, des torches flottaient dans la nuit. Les hommes nous cherchaient. Pour eux, la partie de chasse ne serait pas terminée, tant qu'ils ne nous auraient pas trouvées.

Pourquoi… 

Allaient-ils nous tuer ? Faire de nous leurs animaux de compagnie ? Comme cela serait arrivé de toute manière… A quoi cela leur avait-il servi de tuer nos parents et brûler notre village ?

Pourquoi… 

Nous ne leur avions jamais rien fait. Nous ne les croisions jamais. Nous vivions dans ces montagnes comme nos ancêtres avant nous, en cueillant des racines et en cultivant la terre, sans rien demander à personne.

- Pourquoi…

C'était la seule chose que Beruberu parvenait à dire. Elle ne cessait de répéter inlassablement cette question entre deux sanglots. Comme si elle attendait une réponse de ma part.

Mais je n'en avais pas. Je n'en ai toujours pas.

Combien de temps avons-nous couru ainsi, je l'ignore. Mais nous avons continué jusqu'à ce que nos jambes ne puissent plus nous porter. Jusqu'à ce que nous nous écroulions de fatigue.

Là, au sommet des gorges de Floresta.

Je tentais de reprendre ma respiration, de rassembler mes esprits. Je fermai les yeux, mais des flammes dansaient toujours devant moi. Des visages. Celui de mes parents. Celui de cet homme blond qui riait. Celui de Beruberu.

Pourquoi… 

Pourquoi tout le monde nous avait-il abandonnées ?

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, une ombre immense recouvrait le sol à mes pieds.

Je levai la tête, et croisai le regard du grand homme blond.

L'ogre. Le géant qui devait devenir l'obsession de toute ma vie.

* * *

- Les voilà… les deux sœurs… je savais bien qu'elles ne pouvaient pas aller très loin…

Bientôt, des dizaines de torches nous encerclèrent. Le géant tenta de faire un pas en direction de Beruberu. Sans réfléchir, je m'interposai, faisant barrage de mon corps minuscule pour protéger ma petite sœur.

Une vague de rires gras circula à travers le cercle des hommes.

- Je ne vous laisserai pas faire du mal à ma soeur ! crachai-je, avec une force qui me surpris.

Je n'avais plus peur à cet instant précis. Je n'avais qu'une pensée en tête : protéger ma sœur.

Beruberu se cramponna à moi.

Les regards des hommes se faisaient de plus en plus menaçants. Le ciel était noir, sans étoiles. Le vent lui-même s'était tu à travers les montagnes.

Nous étions seules.

Le géant avança une de ses mains énormes vers nous.

Il n'y avait pas d'issue. Je jettai un regard en arrière, vers le ravin. Il n'y avait pas d'autre issue.

Plutôt mourir que de leur laisser le plaisir de nous infliger le même sort qu'à nos parents.

Je croisai le regard de ma sœur. Elle venait de comprendre dans mon regard la décision que je venais de prendre.

Elle prit ma main.

Au moment où la grosse main de l'ogre allait nous saisir, nous nous envolâmes dans le vide.

Libres. Comme des oiseaux à travers les montagnes de notre enfance.

* * *

J'avais l'impression d'avoir des ailes. Que notre chute ne finirait jamais.

Nous flottions dans le vide. Tout était noir.

Nous étions seules.

J'entrevis le ciel. Le ciel sans étoiles.

Nous étions seules.

Adieu les hommes. Adieu l'ogre blond.

Nous étions seules.

C'est alors que je vis un ange.

Un ange lumineux qui venait à notre rencontre.


	4. Chapter 4

**3. L'Ange de Renaissance**

A partir du jour où notre destin croisa celui de notre "ange de renaissance", la chance commença enfin à nous sourire. La promesse d'un horizon que nous n'aurions jamais pu imaginer, et dont nous n'avions même pas conscience.

Lorsqu'il s'était envolé à notre secours, surgissant de nulle part, tel un fantôme, déployant ses grandes ailes blanches pareilles à un soleil irradiant de lumière, une immense paix, un grand silence avait envahit l'espace.

Je me souviens de la sensation de chaleur et de douceur intense qui m'avait envahie lorsqu'il me prit dans ses bras, avec Beruberu, et nous déposa lentement au fond du ravin contre lequel nous aurions du nous fracasser.

Pourtant, ma première réaction, lorsqu'il nous déposa à terre, fut le recul. Le rejet. Comme si toute la colère et la haine que j'avais pour les hommes qui avaient tués nos parents, se trouvait retournée contre celui qui venait de nous sauver la vie. Comme si cette colère et cette haine devaient s'exprimer à tout prix.

Lorsque l'ange nous tendit la main, ce n'était pas sa main que je voyais, mais celle du géant blond qui voulait nous saisir, alors, au lieu de l'accueillir comme un signe amical, je me jettai dessus et la mordit jusqu'au sang. Ma sœur se joignit à moi dans mon agressivité aveugle.

Je me rappelle encore du goût de son sang. Je sentais que je lui faisais mal, mais il se contentait de serrer les dents, et d'accepter cette douleur, comme si il la méritait. Comme si il acceptait de subir le châtiment des hommes qui nous avaient fait du mal. Comme si il portait la responsabilité de leur faute et des maux de ce monde tout entier.

Cette paix qui semblait émaner de lui. Ce calme, apaisa notre colère.

Aussitôt, je regrettai mon geste. La colère et le désir de vengeance firent place à la honte.

Je me mis à lécher la plaie que j'avais moi-même provoquée.

Je sentis une caresse sur ma tête, et levai les yeux pour la première fois vers notre sauveur. Vers le visage de celui que nous devions aimer plus que n'importe qui au monde, et même plus que nous-mêmes.

- Le destin a été cruel avec vous… fit-il d'une voix triste et pleine de sollicitude. Mais je vous offrirai un autre destin… à partir d'aujourd'hui, votre vie va changer…

Une étincelle brilla dans ses yeux pourpres. Comme un espoir. Un idéal. Moi qui n'avais jamais rien espérer, moi qui n'avais plus personne en qui croire… je décidai de laisser mon destin entre les mains de cet homme.

Comme entre les mains d'un frère, d'un père… ou d'un dieu.

Parce que je n'avais plus que lui au monde.

- Mon nom est Folken… fit-il. Folken Lakur de Fanel… et je vous promets de veiller sur vous… Je vous promets que plus jamais personne ne vous fera de mal…

C'est alors qu'une ombre immense se posa au-dessus de nos têtes. Un courant d'air glacé souffla à travers la gorge, qui me fit hérisser les poils sur le dos.

Je levai les yeux et découvrit la plus étrange machine qu'il m'avait été donné de voir jusque là.

On aurait dit une ville. Une ville volante qui flottait dans le vide.

Une ville qui devait devenir notre nouvelle maison.

* * *

L'aube commençait à poindre, un ciel teinté d'orange et d'ocre nous laissait entrevoir un horizon qui semblait infini. Accrochées contre la balustrade de la salle de pilotage de la ville volante, nous regardions la capitale d'Astria, Pallas, défiler sous nos pieds.

Elle nous semblait minuscule. Ridiculement minuscule.

- On dirait une fourmilière… fis-je à l'intention de Beruberu.

Celle-ci se contenta de fixer le vide, une lueur étrange dans le regard. Elle laissa découvrir ses dents, et émit un grognement remplit de haine, avant de se détourner.

Une image me traversa l'esprit, malgré moi. Je me voyais écraser de mon pied cette fourmilière. Je voyais les hommes qui l'habitaient s'éparpiller et fuir. Et je souriais.

Oui, je souriais.

Derrière nous, Folken semblait fixer un horizon que lui seul pouvait voir.

Je sentis alors le contact d'un objet froid et lisse sur mon épaule. Je sursautais, et découvrit la main articulée artificielle de notre protecteur, serrée contre ma peau comme la serre d'un rapace.

- Un jour, siffla-t-il, vous pourrez vous venger… Un jour viendra, où vous reviendrez sur les terres qui ont vu couler le sang de vos parents, et alors, vous ne serez plus les proies… Non, ce sera à votre tour de chasser… de chasser toute la haine et l'injustice qui habite Gaïa…

La vengeance… oui, désormais, je ne devais plus vivre que pour ça. Vivre pour tuer le géant blond qui avait tué nos parents.

Au contact de Folken, je me sentais plus forte. J'eus soudain l'impression que je pouvais dominer le monde, et que tout m'était possible.

Je voulais chasser de mon esprit la petite fille apeurée du nom de Narunaru . Je voulais être quelqu'un de plus fort, pour ne plus jamais à avoir peur. Pour ne plus jamais être une proie.

- Vous m'apprendrez ? demandai-je sans même m'en rendre compte de ma petite voix d'enfant. Vous m'apprendrez à ne plus avoir peur ?

- Oui… soupira Folken en posant une main protectrice sur ma tête. Je t'apprendrai à être quelqu'un d'autre, comme le seigneur Dornkirk me l'a appris… Tu verras, grâce à lui j'ai pu renaître, et toi aussi, avec ta sœur, vous pourrez renaître…

Les rayons du soleil filtrèrent à travers les nuages. Le jour était là. Un jour nouveau, plein de promesses.

* * *

J'écoutais la respiration calme de ma sœur à côté de moi, les yeux grands ouverts. Bercée par les ronronnements du moteur qui propulsait la ville volante, je ne parvenais pas à trouver le sommeil. Trop d'images se bousculaient dans ma tête. J'avais peur de fermer les yeux, et de me retrouver seule face à elles. Face à mes démons.

Folken nous avait installées dans une petite cabine confortable, avec un vrai matelas, comme nous n'en avions jamais connu. A nos pieds, deux écuelles remplies de nourriture avaient été déposées, mais ni Beruberu, ni moi, n'y avions touché. L'idée de manger de la nourriture préparée par des humains nous insupportait. Nos parents nous avaient toujours appris à nous méfier de la nourriture offerte par les humains. Ceux-ci laissaient souvent de la nourriture empoisonnée dans la forêt, pour nous piéger. Parce qu'ils ne se sentaient pas en sécurité dans les montagnes avec notre village à proximité. La plupart des humains craignaient notre peuple, celui des hommes-léopards, et cela faisait notre fierté. Ils nous considéraient comme une menace, et pourtant, nous n'aspirions qu'à vivre loin du monde, sans avoir rien à faire avec eux.

L'idée que ma mère envisageait de nous vendre à une famille humaine de Pallas, pour notre propre sécurité, en disait long sur le sacrifice qu'elle était prête à faire pour nous protéger.

_Mère…_

Je revis son visage. Elle souriait, ses longs cheveux blonds volant à travers le vent qui innondait les montagnes de Floresta.

Je me mis à pleurer, sans plus pouvoir m'arrêter. Jusqu'à ce que le sommeil me rattrape.

Un sommeil sans rêves.

* * *

Ce fut le visage triste de notre protecteur, Folken, qui nous éveilla.

- Venez, murmura-t-il, en nous prenant la main, et en nous entraînant vers le couloir. Venez voir la ville de votre renaissance…

Une porte immense s'ouvrit devant nous, qui débouchait sur une plate forme gigantesque. J'ouvris de grands yeux ébahis. Partout où je regardais, des dizaines de plates-formes semblables, s'élevaient sur plusieurs niveaux, et encerclaient la ville volante. Partout, des hommes en sortaient, des milliers d'hommes dont les pas résonnaient à travers l'espace de ce qui ressemblait à un gigantesque hangar.

Folken nous entraîna à travers eux, et nous nous laissions guider aveuglément, perdues dans ce flot humain, dans un monde qui nous était complètement étranger, et dont Folken seul possédait la clé. A son passage, les hommes s'écartaient et saluaient respectueusement, et leur regard, je le vis, était empli à la fois de haine et de crainte.

Des mots fusaient derrière nous.

_Sorcier. Déserteur. Traître. _

Des mots emplis de mépris.

Je compris alors que Folken, Beruberu et moi avions quelque chose en commun… le rejet du reste du monde.

Etait-ce pour cela qu'il était si gentil avec nous ? Etait-ce pour cela que nous lui avions accordé si vite notre confiance ?

Une lumière aveuglante interrompit mes pensées.

Mes yeux furent alors éblouis par la vision d'un millier de néons qui s'étendaient à perte de vue, encadrés de tours qui semblaient s'élever jusqu'au ciel.

- Voici Zaïbacher… annonça Folken. Votre nouvelle maison…

Beruberu me prit la main. Je sentis qu'elle tremblait.

- Narunaru, j'ai le vertige, fit-elle. C'est trop grand… je veux rentrer à la maison…

Elle éclata en sanglots.

Je regardais la fumée qui s'élevait des cheminées de Zaïbacher, vaguement effrayée. Je pris ma sœur dans mes bras, comme pour me rassurer.

Notre nouvelle maison n'avait rien de très chaleureux, mais c'était la seule que nous ayions.

- A présent, fit Folken en posant une main sur chacune de nos têtes pour nous apaiser, vous vous appellerez Naria et Eriya… Naria aux cheveux argentés, et Eriya aux cheveux dorés…

Il sourit, un sourire absent.

- Le destin vous offre un nouveau nom, et une seconde chance…

_Naria_… la résonance de mon propre nom, de mon nouveau nom, me paraissait si étrangère. Qui était Naria ? Qu'allait-elle devenir ? Quel serait son destin ?

J'espérais qu'elle serait plus heureuse et chanceuse que Narunaru.

Je l'espérais vraiment.


End file.
